


Confessions of Mercury the Assassin

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark, Just a quick poem, No fluffiness, Other, mercury is an assassin, poem, quick death, spoiler - he kills Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Just another poem, written years ago, I just changed it a bit to fit Mercury. Don't take it seriously, I do actually like the Gauntlets and Grieves shipping.





	Confessions of Mercury the Assassin

**He came in through the window**   
**While no one was around**   
**hearing the shower running**   
**And the door bound**

**Mercury felt no rage**   
**No anger or remorse**   
**For what he was about to do**   
**This action of un-just cause**

**The knife in his hand**   
**Already coated in crimson**   
**A cold fuzzed over grey eyes**   
**The window to his prison**

**The shower turns quiet**   
**And he hides away**   
**For when the door opens**   
**There will be no sway**

**The door creaks open**   
**And a blond head steps out**   
**Bringing the stream**   
**From the shower about**

**His hands be steady**   
**His metal legs silent**   
**The blade his tool itched**   
**The assassin of violence**

**Bringing the knife up**   
**To the exposed back**   
**After Mercury finished**   
**A dead Yang he sacked**


End file.
